narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Duel: Taira vs Terra
Assassins Meet Terra Ruki stood perched on a tree branch about two miles from his target. Terra had no idea why his client wanted this woman dead and honestly didn't care, the job pays well that's enough for him. Taira Kireji, Terra thought the name sounded familiar but couldn't quite place it. Terra slowly pulled a kunai out of his pouch and attached an explosive tag to it. Using his Sougan he pinpointed her currant location and aimed a few inches in front of her and tossed the kunai as hard as he could. Taira caught the knife between her fingers. She turned to see where it had come from,and activated her kekkei genkai. She rushed to the man who had thrown the object, standing right behind him without him noticing. She brushed her fingers over his face, startling him. She revealed herself, saying "Y'know, it's harder to kill an assassin than you think..." "It's also harder to catch one off gaurd." Terra said smiling. As the earth clone melted the explosive tag lit and blew up. The real Terra watched from a few trees away, slightly aware of his opponent's stealth abilites. "Geez, a clone? How simple," said Taira as she sweep kicked Terra from the branch. "I have something to ask of you..." she said, crouching on the branch. "What?" Terra asked landing on another branch while throwing three shuriken at her. "If it's a date you want sorry I already have someone." After sending three kunai at the shuriken to block, Taira turned beet red, "What?! Why on earth would I want to date a creep like you?!" She yelled, sending more kunai his way. "Eh, most ladies seem to like me... and I was joking." Terra said ducking under the kunai. One sliced through the top of the shoulder of his jacket scratching his skin. "So what did you want?" Terra asked before casting fire ball jutsu. Taira jumped to another tree to avoid the attack. "I've been assigned to kill a certain man," she said while drawing two hand fulls of shuriken. "Who, if I may ask?" Terra asked while grabbing a few kunai's from his pouch. Running low on kunai's here. Terra thought, Best make these count. "A man named Terra Ruki," she said, grabbing her climbing claws from her own pouch. "Well your looking at him. A tad ironic wouldn't you say, us being hired to kill each other?" Terra responded tossing one kunai high above her head, then ricocheted another knife off of it sending the first one down towards her skull. She merely sidestepped it, however, and proceeded to use her kekkei genkai once again, jumping off of her tree branch as she did so. "So who wants me dead?" Terra asked as he estimated her direction based on her jump and threw the last kunai in his hand at where he thought she would turn up, all the while activating his Mokuhyo Sougan to widen his peripheral vision. Taira had instead turned in mid air, clawing the tree branch she had been standing on, and used the extra momentum to do a flying side kick into Terra's stomach. She landed on his own tree branch, saying "Thought you knew that client confidentiality was part of the job." As Terra flew back he made numerous handsigns and shot a massive stream of fire at Taira. "Never been one to follow that rule." Terra said landing on another branch. This fight can't continue in the trees he thought, I'm getting creamed up here. Got to get to the ground. Without waiting for a response Terra jumped off his branch toward the ground. "Catch me if you can." he called while falling. Taira followed him, falling as fast as she could go. when she caught up to him, she grabbed him in a bear hug, her climbing claws digging into his clothing, and she reversed the fall, turning it into a pile driver. Moments before they hit the ground Terra, using all of his strength, freed himself from her grip, her claws tearing through his jacket and shirt. He landed loudly on his back. He picked himself up and looked at his torn jacket. "This was my favorite jacket." he said half to himself, before turning to Taira. "Impressive weapons you got there." Taira reappeared. "Thank you. I've recently found they're good for ripping throats out," she said, and, as she had just made her point, the claws were resting at Terra's neck, ready to claw open his esophogous if need be. "Most impressive, do you mind if I get mine out?" Terra asked without flinching away. She's good, didn't even hear her come up. "Actually..." said Taira, leaving the word hanging in the air, "I do," she said, as she suddenly pulled her arm back with as much force and speed as possibly could, ripping into Terra's throat just as she threatened to do a moment ago. Terra at the last second used substitution with a nearby log. "Hmm, I thought you would say that." Terra said standing by a tree holding a scroll in his hand. He quickly rolled the scroll open on the ground and slammed his open palm on it. There was a puff of smoke as a single set of claws appeared in his hand. "These are my Falcon Talons." he explained while strapping them to his wrist. Taira was already in the air, coming at him with a full-on strike with her claws, "Sorry, but maybe you should spend more time fighting than talking." "As you wish." Terra said blocking Taira's claws with his own. He then swept her feet out from under her and brought his weapon down as she fell. Back and Forth Taira saw the blades come down on her just barely in time, and she rolled out of the way, causing Terra to dig his claws into the ground with the force he had used. Terra quickly channeled his fire nature chakra through the blades of his claws, super heating them, and charged toward Taira as she lay on the ground, dragging the blades across the earth. As she rolled, she felt the heat from his attack, and stopped, curling up and somersaulting backwards, springing forward as she got to her feet, ax-kicking Terra in the back. The force of the kick slammed Terra into the ground. He onto his back in preperation for Taira's next attack. As he lifted his head, Taira drew back her foot, snapping it forward in a roundhouse kick to Terra's face. Terra caught her foot with his free hand and disappeared into the ground pulling Taira down to her neck. A few feet a way an earth clone rose from the ground and brought its claw down at her skull. But the claw met only earth, as Taira had dove into the ground with Terra, shooting back out behind the clone, kicking it so hard in the neck that it's head flew off, her landing on its shoulders. Terra resurfaced close to the forest's edge. He felt the clone being destroyed and turned toward it's direction. He just saw Taira violently on its headless shoulders. That was... impressive he thought while making hand signs and placing his hands on the ground. Earth Style: Great Mud River, a giant wave of mud tore through the forest toward Taira. Category:Twilitlink Category:Cold hard steel